


Collar

by Missne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missne/pseuds/Missne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sasuke and Naruto celebrate their anniversary, naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has previously been posted on fanfiction.net, so if you recognize it, I'll assume it's from there. It was mine there and it's still mine here. Except the characters that belong to Masashi Kishimoto, ofc.

\- What's this?

A small, rectangular box sat on a large rock next to the training grounds. It was black, with dark blue ribbons. Sasuke suppressed a smirk – he half expected the blond to not even notice it, as scatterbrained as he was.

Naruto picked it up, turning it in his hands a few times, holding it to his ear and shaking it with a thoughtful look. Whatever was inside it slid around a little, settling its weight on one side of the package.

\- I asked you a question, teme!

Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the tree, turning his head a little towards the annoyed boy.

\- Why don't you open it and find out?

Naruto scowled at him, but carefully pushed the ribbons aside and slid the top off the box. Then he froze, eyes widening, and stared incredulously at the calm figure by the tree.

\- You... Wha?

\- Happy three month anniversary, dobe. Did you think I forgot?

All day Naruto had seemed angry with him, and while he had been tempted to put him out of his misery earlier, sparring with an angry partner was exciting in a way he rarely experienced nowadays. Being back in Konoha had been relieving at first, it was almost as if the hatred had melted off of him – not that he didn't try very hard to keep it up, after all he was an Uchiha and they were never really known for their cheerfulness any of them. But hate or no hate, after the first month he realized that relaxing just wasn't working out for him. Having lived for so long trusting no one, prepared to battle for your life every minute of every day... While tiring, it had become his reality – and truth be told, the safety was beginning to feel old.

So since he was not yet allowed to take on missions – something about the Elders being mistrusting still – he was growing beyond bored with his now-routine life. That in itself was no doubt one of the reasons why he finally caved to his emotions for Naruto. It's not that he was ever head over heels in love with the idiot, but for reasons he didn't quite comprehend, the noisy blond whirlwind had burrowed clean through his shell and into his heart and mind. Admittedly, it was mainly as a nuisance at first; he hadn't felt anything for anyone since Itachi, and contempt was as good as anything. But it soon turned into respect after seeing Naruto turn person after person around, and after having changed so many people's opinion about him, Sasuke was tempted to admit defeat and call him a friend. Just not out loud.

And while he had put up a good fight when finally being dragged back – by Naruto, as was promised so long ago – he couldn't help but feel somehow soothed by the loud presence of his blond friend after all this time. He had grown and improved so much, but there was a pure, crystallized sadness in his eyes that wasn't there before. He was the same oblivious loudmouth as he had always been, but while he had matured and grown in more ways than one, Sasuke had no difficulty seeing into the depths of those bright blue eyes and seeing exactly how much pain was caused by him, and him alone.

So here he was, soon a year back in his home village, and today three months into a relationship with the most obnoxious person he had ever met – who just now stared at him slackjawed, because he didn't think Sasuke would ever remember anything he surely considered as menial as this.

But Sasuke knew. He kept track. And while disdain colored his attitude about mostly anything in life, nothing concerning his boyfriend was menial. He was well aware of his luck that Naruto hadn't already been claimed, reigned in, _tamed_ by some girl from the village, and he was fully prepared to spend the rest of his life making up for all the sadness only he was allowed to see.

And so, here he was, staring back at Naruto, who was still doing his goldfish impression while holding up the thick, black leather collar at eye level.

\- You PERVERT!

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking towards the village, waving his hand dismissively.

\- If you don't want it, I'll return it. But you should know that thing is just a part of the plan.

He knew Naruto could never resist the curiosity. Sasuke had only taken a few steps before he could hear him scrambling around the training grounds to collect his things, along with the box, and came jogging up to him, eyes wild.

\- What do you mean, just one part of the plan? HOW THE HELL IS THIS, he shook the collar in front of Sasuke's face, A PART OF A PLAN?!

Sasuke smirked without even bothering to look at the screaming boy next to him.

\- I thought you said I was a pervert. Maybe you don't want any part of all this?

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, frowning, his brain struggling to express his feelings. While yes, on one hand he did think Sasuke was a big pervert, and gladly held it against him at any and all times, on the other he was in fact intrigued and more than a little excited about what his normally standoff lover had in mind. Whatever it was, it had to be good. _Naked_ good.

-Well, so what if you are? I bet I won't mind... A playful tone crept into his voice as he once again sped up to catch up to Sasuke, one hand snaking its way in under his shirt, around his waist, pulling him close so Naruto could reach to kiss his ear. With that rather uncomfortable experience, Sasuke decided that now was the perfect time to get rid of him and prepare the last parts. So he did what he figured was the quickest way to get him to comply: added incentive. A few steps towards the surprised blond had him up close before the other had a chance to back away, and with a honey smooth voice against Naruto's neck he made his proposition.

\- Tell you what... Why don't you run along home and take a shower, and _I'll_ run on home and take a shower, and when your doubts about that present are gone, you come over?

Naruto gulped audibly and turned his face enough to be able to brush his lips against the skin below Sasuke's ear.

\- And why don't we just take a shower together, and take it from there?

Sasuke's eyes fluttered close, nose rubbing against a tan, whiskered cheek, hands sliding around Naruto's waist, pressing their hips together. Allowing one of the other's leg in between his own, he slowly thrusted against the muscular thigh, exhaling hotly against Naruto's neck, deliberately melting away all arguments the other boy might have.

\- Because I have some things to handle before you show up. I want it to be perfect.

With a shivering breath, Naruto straightened up again, and nodded. Naked good, he reminded himself. Well worth taking orders for.

Sasuke added a last comment before they separated to go in their different directions.

\- I will expect you to be wearing that when you come over later, by the way. And another thing...

Naruto blushed deeply, mind set to get home as fast as possible to relieve the agonizing pressure between his legs.

\- What?

\- Don't even think about touching yourself without me, dobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked home with tightly constrained paces. A dark red blush was steady across his cheekbones, and his fists were clenched tight. He was grumbling to himself, but not loud enough to let the passersby hear any coherent words.

\- Stupid Uchiha brat... Stupid damn uppity teme thinking he can boss me around...

But he could. Naruto hadn't decided to go along with whatever stupid plan this was just yet, but he hadn't decided against it either. And turned on as he was, following orders came easier than bothering to think up your own plan.

He took a moment when he got home to lean back against the front door, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He let everything drop to the floor except for the black box, and pressed his eyes tighter shut for a second when he thought about what was inside. A collar? Really? As if it wasn't supposed to be humiliating enough to get to the Uchiha section of town with a boner, he would be wearing a damn collar. Not that he had decided yet.

Looking down at the box, he let his hands stroke the cover gently, remembering the feel of the leather collar. It was thick, he remembered, and pretty heavy. It had a strong silver ring sewn into it, no doubt for a leash – his cock twitched eagerly – and was lined with some silky soft expensive fabric he didn't know the name of. And it smelled deliciously of new leather... He had had to resist the urge to brush it against his cheek back then.

Stripping off his training clothes he made his way to the shower, sweaty clothes scattering around the apartment, at last hissing as he slid his boxers off, cursing under his breath about the stupid brat and his stupid rules and this stupid sensitive damn boner that he wasn't allowed to relieve...

-

Fresh from the shower, Sasuke wasted no time in setting up the remaining details for the night. He knew very well it had been a big thing to ask, that Naruto keep his paws off himself until tonight, but he also knew there was _almost_ no risk of him disobeying. He could feel himself harden slightly at the thought of a moment where Naruto might lapse in judgement and just dry himself off with more than necessary fervor...

Digging through the bag he had left on his bed earlier, he picked up two pairs of handcuffs and weighed them in his hands. Slinging one side of the metal devices around each sturdy bedpost near the headboard, he left the other side of them open for easy access later. One never knows when a particularly stubborn blond might put up a fight.

For reasons neither of them questioned, Naruto had always been the (slightly) more submissive one. It didn't really have anything to do with his whiskers and puppylike behavior, and it definitely wasn't because he was oh so naturally prone to obeying. As far as Sasuke could tell, he himself wasn't the perfect top either, in spite of his attitude and bossy personality. So therefore, their balance was found – while he was always, unquestionably, the dominant one, he was also the bottom. It was never talked about; it was never needed.

A soft blindfold came out of the bag next, and Sasuke slid his hands over it, the silky black fabric cool to the touch. He experimentally held it up over his eyes, finding the right angle so that it covered his eyes fully. There was no point in having a blindfold if his ever curious boyfriend wasn't in fact kept in the dark during the crucial moments, was there?

Some scented lube placed on the nightstand for easy access, and he was down to the last detail for the night. Removing the charger from the wall socket, he tucked the little remote controlled vibrator under the covers, hidden from view. It was egg shaped, blue, fully charged, and bought for the specific purpose of driving Naruto to the point of desperation. He couldn't help but smirk to himself, and as he felt said blond's familiar chakra approach his house, he quickly rose and smoothed down any incriminating rumples on the bed. Grabbing the black leather leash with a silver clip he headed for the front door.

-

An instant before the knock landed, he swung the door open and came face to face with a flushed Naruto. He looked... Well damn. Smirking, Sasuke allowed himself to eye the blond's body slowly – he had one hot boyfriend. From the frayed low cut jeans to the white tank top to the strong leather collar around his neck to the hair that wasn't even completely dry yet... _Daaamn_. He could feel his pulse racing from the sight alone, and wasted no time in stepping aside to let his gorgeous visitor inside. As Naruto was about to take the first step into the young Uchiha's residence, a light click was heard from the leash clip, and he was promptly tugged neck first onto Sasuke's body, any residue of awkward polite greetings between the two dispersed by the smashing of their lips together.

Instants later Naruto's warm hands took a firm grip around Sasuke's waist, pressing him up against the wall while kicking the door shut behind them. Grinding his hips down onto the Uchiha's, hard, Naruto wasted no time in claiming the mouth that had promised him so many unspoken things for tonight, and sucked on the lower lip determinedly. When Sasuke's hands slid up his sides he didn't offer any resistance, and let the pale hands stretch both their arms above their heads, pinning them to the wall as they melted into the kissing, chest flush against chest.

\- Bedroom.

Sasuke gave the breathy order, panting against Naruto's lips teasingly, trying to sound levelheaded even though the straining erections between them were aching for attention. The only answer he got was a firm bite to his neck, and with a gasp he straightened up a little, claiming back some of his personal space, and tugged the excited blond by the leash towards the bedroom. He had to bit his lip to not let out a groan as he realized there was no resistance given to the tugging, just the hot, quick breaths against his neck as Naruto continued to lick and nip at his neck and shoulders, hands roaming wherever they could reach.

Naruto could feel himself fully harden with a sharp throb at the sight of the handcuffs around the bedposts, but before he could look around anymore, Sasuke had already walked behind him and covered his eyes with the blindfold, securing it tightly with a simple knot at the back of his head.

\- Hey!

A strong hand dug into the hair on the back of his head harshly, and gave it a rough tug, jerking his head back. Sasuke leaned in to nip at the tan neck, feeling the blond shudder in his grip, and only when his lips ghosted over Naruto's ear did he hiss the command:

\- Strip.

With a shove the blindfolded boy stumbled forward, hands reached out in front of him, reaching the foot end of the bed within a few steps. He was stopped by another tug on the leash when he begun crawling on top of the bed, Sasuke reeling it in slowly to get closer to him, hips lightly brushing hips, and he was told to strip while standing.

Naruto let out a throaty moan as fingers deftly traced the contours of his straining cock through the fabric of his boxers. Fingernails scratched along the shaft, the gentle tickles causing a tightening in his stomach and making his hips thrust of their own accord, needing more. Laying his head back against Sasuke's shoulder, he gave in to the touch and felt the chest behind him rumble with a deep chuckle as he hissed with pleasure. The boxers being slid down his hips freed the bobbing shaft, slapping it up against his stomach, and he could both hear and feel how wet it already was. One lone finger slid up along the underside, pressing harder just below the head, circling in the wetness, and Naruto's moans turned into whimpers as he realized this was exactly what the darkhaired bastard had wanted from the beginning – desperation from him meant full control for Sasuke.

A hand between his shoulder blades guides him up on the bed, making him bend over at the waist to climb up towards the headboard. The leash holds him back again as there's a rustle of clothes landing on the floor, then the bed dips as the other joins him, closely behind again. A hand on the small of his back stops him there, in the middle of the bed on all fours, and another hand slides up along the inside of his thigh, cupping his balls without hesitation, feeling him out, tugging the skin gently. His upper body fell to the bed with a gasp, back arching, his entire body desperate for more, anything more. The hand slid down his shaft once, twice, then dragged up behind his balls, brushing all the way up to his ass. Before he's had a chance to react the fingers are replaced by something much warmer, and softer, and fists clutch at sheets as a hot tongue laps at his entrance softly. His eyes screwed shut, groaning with unexpected pleasure, his body shakes, muscles tightening on their own, shocked and needy.

\- Sa-Sasuke... Fuuuck...

As if the words break a spell, he's suddenly twisted around, pressed hard on the bed, and his hands stretched to the sides and fastened with two satisfying clicks of the handcuffs. Sasuke reaches above him towards the nightstand, and a different clicking sound assures him his collar is now attached to the headboard, keeping him completely in place.

The sound of a bottle of lube popped open isn't new to either of the boys. Naruto relaxes his legs on either side of the body between his knees, and grins to himself behind the blindfold, but the grin freezes as the familiar feeling of slick fingers over his cock never comes. Instead something harder, and colder, is pressed against him.

He jolts at first, surprised and a little uncertain, and slowly his eyes go wide with surprise behind the blindfold as the realization hits – Sasuke bought a vibrator for them? As one of Sasuke's hands slide up to his shaft, the strange feeling of the new object pressing against him is quickly ignored, and by the first tug to his hard cock it's almost forgotten altogether. At the first bucking of his hips the tight, slick grip of a lubed up fist forces him to let out a frustrated hiss, and with that, Sasuke allows the small vibrator to enter him.

Sasuke sits back on his heels and takes in the view in front of him. His sexy as hell boyfriend, rock hard and panting, cuffed to his bed with a vibrator in his ass. Oh Kami, what an anniversary this is turning out to be...


	3. Chapter 3

It's not _entirely_ uncomfortable, Naruto decides. The small vibrator is too small to really be intrusive, and the plastic casing heats up fast enough for the odd, cold touch to be forgotten. He doesn't get much time to think about it as the slick hand around his member is tightening, pulling his attention back to the here and now.

He feels Sasuke move back a little, and moments later there's warm air breathed softly over his cock, heating the lube up, making him hiss and buck his hips up. There's a faint smell of strawberries, and a content noise slips from the other's lips as a soft, hot tongue laps at his shaft. Scented lube! The _perv_!

Digging his heels into the mattress, he adjusts his position a little, leaning forward to test the freedom of movement now that his leather collar is securely tightened against the headboard. It's not much, he realizes, and scoots up a bit. The gentle teasing around his shaft slides up to the tip, and then.... Disappears.

\- Sasuke?

His erection twitches against his stomach a few times, and Sasuke is forced to keep back a groan as his body once again tries to make him move forward and pounce the tied up boy. Moving back a little more, he sits back on his haunches and picks up the remote to the vibrator. Smirking, he can't resist combing his fingers through the short, blond pubes, feeling Naruto's lower stomach muscles twitch when it tickles. With the other hand his thumb presses the control on the remote slowly up to the first mark, intently eyeing his boyfriend's mouth as it huffs out a quick breath in surprise. Pale hips shift along with tan ones for a moment, tensing, his brain bombarding him with images of their cocks rubbing together, but he forces himself to hold back. Naruto's head is thrown back now, muscles rippling all through his body by the new sensations, it doesn't take long before he is no longer able to stay quiet.

\- Sasuke... Fuck, that's good... Aaah fu...

Sasuke lets his fingertips slide back to the slowly tightening balls, scratching lightly, giving the skin a tug. He can almost feel the pulsating muscles force more blood into the solid length, and he traces a line up towards Naruto's stomach, tightened and showing off perfectly muscled squares in time with his thrusts. A fingertip slides through the clear liquid beading at the tip of the neglected member, slipping once around the rim, and Naruto whines silently. Sasuke obliges by twisting the remote up another notch. The reward is instant, tan hips bucking in pleasure, coupled with a louder moan.

\- Sasuke... Gods, it's... Aaah, so _goooood_... Naruto trails off with a whimper, biting his lower lip and hissing with pleasure. The little vibrator slid inwards with the first few ripples, and has managed to nestle itself just next to his prostate, giving every thrusting movement an extra edge.

Sasuke slides off the bed to finally strip himself down. The Uchiha, usually calm and collected, practically rips his shirt off, barely unbuckles his pants before wriggling out of them, boxers and all left in a pile on the floor. Having left the remote on the bed as he moved off it, both his hands distractedly make their way down to his crotch, smoothing over the skin around the base, tightening in a fist around the solid length. Stroking once, twice, he lets out a gasp that sounds oddly like a needy whine, and decides the teasing has gone far enough.

Crawling back onto the bed, dragging his nose and lips along Naruto's tensed legs, he licks his way up along his body, passing the pulsing member only briefly, earning himself a frustrated string of curses from the blond, stopping only when he's straddled across the other's hips. Finally giving in to his urges, he slides the tip of his own erection along the underside of Naruto's, and then grinds down on him, hard, leaving a trail of precum that mingles with the lube, making both boys huff out deep, shivering breaths. Rising just a little more, Sasuke positions himself in line with the slick length, and begins to slowly push back, working the swollen head into it's rightful place.

Without breaking the smooth movement he inches back, down, hips rolling with smooth thrusts, working the thick member into place, lodged deep within him. He can't tell which is hotter... Seeing Naruto frown in deep concentration, grimacing in desperate need, or the satisfying stretching feeling of when his weight settles across the blond's hips, feeling each other's heartbeat in their connection.

Sasuke leans back, slowly, and rests one hand on Naruto's trembling thigh, holding their movements. It earns him a frustrated whine from his captured boyfriend, and strong muscles under tan skin pushes hard, shoving the hips underneath him up, causing a convulsion in his body as his prostate is hit dead on.

\- Lie still, dobe! So impatient...

\- Teme... If you don't start moving soon-

\- You'll what? Sasuke smirks, and reaches for the controller for the vibe, pulling the cord ever so slightly to remind Naruto who's holding it. His gaze locked on the frowning face of his lover, his thumb runs up along the remote in a smooth move up and back down, giving a quick demonstration of what the little vibe is capable of on max speed. The results are most satisfactory - the entire sweatglistening body beneath him tenses, twitches, and a loud, uncontrolled groan is torn from the blond's throat. The moment passes, and the vibe is back on a lower setting.

\- Oh _Gods_ , do that again... Please, Sasuke!

\- Pretty please? he asks teasingly, making a few short movements, thrusting down hard on the sensitive member within him, clenching around it for the benefit of them both.

\- Pretty please, teme, and whatever - _aaaah!_ \- you want...

Sasuke can feel heels digging into the mattress behind him, and strong hands grab the headboard a moment before the first strong thrust pushes him up and almost topples him over forwards. Leaning back more to keep the balance on his bucking lover, he allows some movement by not sitting down fully. Letting one hand slide to his own neglected cock, he strokes a few times fast, feeling his balls slap against Naruto's lower abdomen, and lets out a deep sigh of pleasure as he feels his entire body tense up and draw itself closer to the end.

Easing the remote up one step at a time, the powerful thrusts lose their rhythm sometimes, and draws the most enticing moans and growls out of the body under him. He screws his eyes shut to cope with a powerful surge of pleasure, and grasps for control, fingers pressing hard on the base of his cock, his inner muscles pulsing, milking Naruto's member and causing their shared sounds to take on a desperate edge.

\- Please, please, _please_ , pleasepleasepleaseplease...

Deciding to finally take mercy on both of them, Sasuke sits back down, pressing Naruto tightly in to the hilt, and drops the remote after setting it on the highest setting. Moving his hips in small back and forth movements, thrusting into his own hand accompanied by whines, an octave higher than he'd later admit, he reaches one hand behind him, cupping the tight balls of his boyfriend, feeling the vibrations all the way up into his own body. Forcing himself not to move his hand faster than his hips, the race to completion feels much slower than it probably is. The tightening of his entire body, Naruto's gasping breaths when the pleasure become more important than oxygen, the strong hips underneath him bucking and squirming with pleasure beyond anything he's felt before. All of it hurls them towards release, and for a serene moment time stops, muscles clench and freeze, and when it passes, two loud, shivering moans take over the room as muscles once again come back to life, pulsing and twitching and dragging the two boys through pleasure that is nearly indistinguishable from pain.

Sasuke finally does topple over. Aftershocks causes his oversensitive cock to rub against the tan stomach under him, forcing his breathing to remain out of control, slowly dissipating into giggles against Naruto's neck. Not until a strong arm wraps around his shoulders to hold him closer does he realize the chains for the cuffs must have snapped sometime during both their blindness. He blinks owlishly, feeling the arm around him tense irregularly, and when the normal soft rumble of Naruto's laughter doesn't mingle with his own, he lifts his head slowly- Feeling huffs of breath against his face, he finds his lovers eyes tightly shut, his face frowning, and gasping for air like he's drowning. A confused look flashes over Sasuke's face before his eyes widen in realization, and he reaches down to tug the vibrator out, the buzzing instantly louder.

\- Sorry.

\- G-God _d-damnit_ , teme...

\- Happy anniversary, Naruto!


End file.
